Chosen One Reborn
by MrtheminiWriter619
Summary: What if Anakin survived the Death Star II. That's been done alot of times before but this is my version. AU Obi-Wan alive. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

** REBORN**

Chaos. For the first time, the Death Star was rocked by explosions . Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape.

In the midst of this uproar, Luke is trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his father's weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, Luke collapses from the strain. The explosions grow louder as Vader draws him closer.

''Luke, help me take this mask off.'' Vader whispered.

''But you'll die.'' Luke responded.

''Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes.'' Vader pleaded. Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removed the mask from his father's face. There beneath the scars was an elderly man. His eyes did not focus. But the dying man smiled at the sight before him.

''Now...go, my son. Leave me.'' Anakin said weakly.

''No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you.'' Luke said.

''You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right.''

''Father...I won't leave you.'' Luke said desicively.

A huge explosion rocked the docking bay. Slowly, Luke rised and, half carried, half draged the body of his father, stumbled toward a shuttle. Luke dropped his father's body on the ground of the shuttle and powered up the engine. They barely escaped

While Luke was flying the shuttle, Anakin felt his scars fading, suit falling off and turning into a jedi robe, he could again breath and his hair started growing again. He was shocked and he also felt all of his limbs regrowing. Anakin Skywalker was truly reborn.

''Luke!'' he shouted. Luke turned back in his seat and his jaw dropped.

''Father how?'' Luke asked shocked.

''I don't know, my son. I think it's the will of the force you never can know everything about it.'' His father smiled.

''Wait until Obi-Wan sees you'' Luke spoke.''He never thought that you will return to the light side, especially that you won't need that suit anymore.''

Anakin sat next to Luke and spoke.''I have to ask him for forgiveness because without him I would never be a Jedi and if I would listen to him I would never believe Palpatine's lies and turned to the dark side. Especially I need to ask you and your sister for forgiveness.'' he pointed to Luke.

''I already forgave you father and I'm sure Obi-Wan forgave you too, but Leia will be a little harder because she is stubborn.'' Luke said softly. Luke knew that it will take a lot of time for Leia to trust him.

They we're silent for the rest of the journey to Endor. When they landed everybody already celebrated with the Ewoks. When Luke saw that his father was a little hesitant to leave the shuttle he said.''Father don't worry everything will be fine and I will vouch for you that you won't hurt anybody.'' Anakin just nodded and followed him outside. When Luke walked down the ramp everybody applauded.

When they quieted down a voice was heard.''Anakin…is that you?'' Obi-Wan said quietly walking toward him but Anakin still heard him.

''Yes master.'' he answered and they hugged like brother's.

''Anakin my old friend your back but how do you look so young.'' Obi-Wan asked.

''Will of the force I guess.'' said Anakin questioningly then he grinned.

''Why do you look old,master?'' and everybody started laughing.

''Okay.''Luke spoke.''May I introduce to you my father Anakin Skywalker.'' Then he looked at his father and hej ust nodded.'' Until recently known as

Darth Vader.'' everybody gasped and started shouting outraged.

''Kill him!''

''NO!'' Luke roared over the crowed.''He saved my life and killed the emperor.'' He waited a few moments for his words to settle in and continued.''He is changed, he will no longer kill anybody, he is no longer a Sith but a Jedi and he will help us rebuild the Republic.'' he finished.

''That true a feel his presence and it's light.'' Obi-Wan said when he saw that nobody was sure to believe Luke's words.''There is no longer darkness inside him but pure light.'' Many people relaxed at this words but they still seemed wary of Anakin. What happened next was unexpected Leia came forward stopped right infront of Anakin her face expressionless than she slapped him across the face.

''Don't think that I forgive you for what you've done.'' then she turned on her heels and went back to the party. The three Jedi just looked into her stunned.

''I deserved that and alot more.'' Anakin said casually.

''That nobody can deny my old friend.'' Obi-Wan said deadpanned and Luke just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I decided to continue writing this story. I wont be uploading next chapter until August and chapters will get longer. I'm writing the best I can because English is not my national language I might mispronouce some words. Story will have around 100 K words._

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to G. Lucas_

**CHAPTER 2**

Anakin was surprised by lack of hostility towards him. All of the rebels except Obi-Wan and Luke were still wary of him but that didn't ruin the celebration of their victory and Leia was pretending that he wasn't there. It hurt him that his daughter was like that but he knew after some time that they will at least be civil towards eachother.

"It's not like you to be so subdued." his former master said.

"I know Obi-Wan. I'm just thinking how lucky I am that they accepted me even though I was a monster." he responded.

"Anakin you are a good man that made many grave mistakes that want's to correct them, am I right." when Anakin nodded he continued."You have to help me and Luke rebuild the Jedi Order and restore the Republic and you know as do I know that won't be easy." Obi-Wan finished.

"Yes I will help you if I can but I will probably be arrested for all the war crimes I commited."Anakin said sadly.

"You won't Father." Luke's voice said behind him."I already spoke with Mothma and the other leaders and I convinced her that you aren't arrested but you will be If you do anything against us."Anakin smiled."Father I think you should join the party."Luke added. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and then at Luke and nodded.

Ewoks immediately started hugging him for an unknown reason and Luke said that they like him and he is now part of the tribe while Obi-Wan looked amused. Luke started introducing his squadron to his father and some of his friends. When they found Han who was avoiding Anakin for obvious reasons he tried to walk away from them but Luke caught him by the arm with the robotic one.

"Ouch! Kid that hurts." then Luke spoke." Father this is Han Solo captain of Millenium Falcon." then he turned to Han. " Han this is my father Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you... on better terms." Han said awkwardly then he turned to Luke."Kid can you help me fix the engine on the Falcon?"

"I can fix it." Anakin said with a smile while Han looked at him shocked."It is a long time since I fixed something and don't be surprised at nine years old I build a protocol droid." he said slightly offended then he asked Obi-Wan."Do you know were See-Threepio is?"

"Wait. You built Goldenrod?" Han asked before Luke could say something.

"If that's a gold annoying droid then yes." Anakin answered then looked a Obi-Wan and his son."Now you gonna tell me that artoo is here." they both nodded then he heard the all familiar beeping and he saw his faithful astromechdroid and gold plated annoying droid.

"Artoo Darth Vader couldn't be my maker." Artoo beeped."But I would surely remeber It." another beep."Memory wiped? What do you mean memory wiped?" when See-Threepio saw Anakin he asked him "Can you tell this bucket of bolts that you haven't built me."

Anakin just stood there for a few moments transfixed then he said."I did build and you helped my mother for some time then you helped Padme..." he stopped talking then without a word walkerd away.

"Father!" Luke called after him but when Obi-Wan put an arm on his shoulder he asked him."Is this Padme mine and Leia's mother?"

"I think Anakin himself will tell you soon." he said."Now I have to speak with the leaders." and he went towards the landing pad.

"I never though I would see Vader distrest." Han broke the silence." Mind you I never though I would see his face." he said as an afterthought.

Luke was surprised. After he learned that Darth Vader is his father his first thought was that he and Leia were concived in a rape. But now he was sure that this Padme was their mother and that his father loved her and he was more sure of himself that he made the right mistake when he took his father with him.

"Yeah. It's a nice surprise." he spoke."Now let me help you fix that piece of thrash." he said to Han jokingly and he looked unsuprisingly offened and started talk about everything what his baby can do on the way to the said ship.

Anakin away from the party was thinking about Padme. His Angel. He remebered what he lost at that moment when he chocked. He promised to himself that he will never endanger his family again.

"I promise you Padme."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Leia couldn't sleep and it was barely morning. The reason she couldn't sleep was her father Anakin Skywalker formerly known as Darth Vader. She couldn't believe that they are the same person. While Vader was cruel, sadistic Sith Lord. Anakin was kind and if any of his escapedes during the clone wars were true he was also brave and noble.

"What are you thinking about Leia?" her brother said and sat beside her.

"I still can't believe that he's changed." she responded.

"I know it's hard for you to accept that but he really cares about us and he cared about our mother."

She looked at him stunned."Are you sure that he cared about her?" she asked questionongly."Are you sure that he talked about our mother?"

"I'm sure he loved her and her name is Padme I'm sure of it." he answered."When he talked about how he built Threepio."

"He built Threepio?" she cut him off.

"Yes." Luke answered."He built him when he was nine years old to help his mother and then he said that Threepio helped Padme and he just walked away without a word."

"Padme seems familiar." Leia said thoughtfully."But why did he turn to the dark side if he really loved her. What if he turned because he didn't want us." she said sadly.

"When your mother told me she was pregnant it was the happiest day of my life." her father said behind her and her brother."And your correct that your mother's name is Padme." he continued."Padme Naberrie Amidala was her full name and she was Queen and later Senator of Naboo and the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was also pretty good with a blaster." he added

"I remeber who she is know she has a niece Pooja." Leia said.

"I forgot about her. She and her sister used to play with artoo." Anakin said. After that Leia walked away.

"Don't worry she'll come around." Luke spoke when he saw the sad look on Anakin's face."I'm surprised that she didn't explode because she's got a temper."

"That she inherited from me. I lost count how many times I shouted at Obi-Wan." Anakin said."So Luke did you fix Captain Solo's ship?"

"No father. We can't fix the hyperdrive." Luke answered."You might help."

Anakin nodded."Show the way."

Luke was astounded how quickly his father fixed the hyperdrive and him seemed truly happy. He also learned many things that he didn't know before. His father lived on Tatooine just like him but he was a slave. He learned that his father was freed at nine by Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and that in a shop where he worked he met his mother for the first time but he didn't like to talk about her and Luke's grandmother but Luke knew that after some time his father will tell him everything. When they finished it was almost noon. Then they heard a growl.

"Hey Chewie." Luke greeted."Where's Han."

"Right here kid." Han greeted Luke and awkwardly greeted Anakin with a stiff nod."I see you fixed the hyperdrive and you told me that you don't know how to."

"Actually my father did it." Luke said.

"Really." responded Han and looked at Anakin."Thank you... I guess. I see you weren't joking when you said that you know something about the ships."

"No problem that's the least I can do. I'm surprised that you managed to modify ship that is over twenty years old. No wonder you managed to escape so many times and you're a good pilot." Anakin said. Chewbacca seemed really hostile towards him."What's with the wookie?"

"He still didn't forgive you for freezing his cub." Han said."Calmed toward Chewie."

"He freezed you in a carbonite." Chewbacca growled.

"I know but he's changed everybody accepted him so should you."Han argued.

"Father do you mind if i ask you why did you have to wear that suit."

"Yeah why?" Han piped in.

"Let's just say a volcanic planet, Obi-Wan and mine stupidity." Anakin said hesitantly.

"Anakin I forgive you." Han said."Especially because I heard alot about you from the Clone Wars. Hero With No Fear and Obi-Wan Kenobi the Negotiator." he continued reasuringly."You were a hero to mine kids and me among them."

"Thanks Han. Mind you I always had to save Obi-Wan from the droid army and I saved his life atleast ten times." Anakin said laughing. Han and Luke joined in.

"Nine times Anakin, nine times." interrputed Obi-Wan."The last one doesn't count because it was your fault." he said smiling then his face became serious.

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath."Padme is alive."

_A/N: I decided to post another chapter and now really I won't post any new chapters until august. May the force be with you._


End file.
